Dos Lunas
by Ya'Scarlet
Summary: La distancia no ayuda para olvidar a la persona que quieres o amas, la conexión que tienen Gerard y Erza siempre va a estar ahí presente.


¡Hola! Bueno, aquí con mi primer FF de Fairy Tail, siempre eh querido hacer uno, y más de la pareja de GerardxErza. Para mi "Jellal" es Gerard ¿Ok? Bueno, espero que sea de su agradó.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son completamente del gran Hiro Mashima, yo solo creo la trama de está historia :)**

**P.D.** Disculpen el OCC.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dos Lunas<em>**

La prisión era fría, solitaria y silenciosa. Eso era con lo que se tenía que encontrar Gerard día con día, con la soledad de estar en esa celda. Se acerco a la pequeña ventana que había, observó el cielo, y se encontró con la luna. La observó sin interés alguno.

Era completamente extraño que el Fernandes mirada por la ventana en las noches, ya que, para él, la noche le recordaba a su misma vida: oscura y solitaria. La única luz de la noche era ese círculo brillante que iluminaba todo.

A él le gustaban los atardeceres, cuando el cielo se volvía rojizo, Gerard anhelaba… no, ¡él deseaba! Que se volvieran escarlata, el escarlata vivo y apasionado como la cabellera de Erza. Daría todo por ver un atardecer así. Le recordaba a Erza, no había día que no pensara en ella.

En lo frío y obscuro del bosque se podía observar un pequeño campamento, con una fogata, una tienda de acampar entre otras cosas. Era el equipo de Erza que acamparon porque se les hizo tarde en una misión, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy estaban alrededor de la fogata y Erza algo distante a ellos.

Se encontraba sentada, recargada en su enorme equipaje que siempre suele llevar. Llevo su mirada al cielo, estaba repleto de estrellas. Suspiro. Era una noche hermosa y tranquila, como a ella le gustan, su vista se perdió en la luna.

Aquel enorme satélite que estaba en el espació, la luna, se le hacia realmente bella. La Scarlet, bajo la mirada, y no pudo evitar pensar que se sentía como aquella luna, rodeada por millones de estrellas, pero ninguna puede darle la felicidades que le faltaba. Se sentía sola.

En ese momento, pensó en Gerard.

Era inevitable pensar en aquel joven de cabellera azul, su amigo o compañero de la infancia que confió en el y lo admiraba, él que la protegía y ayudaba en un tiempo atrás. Pero ahora, el se encontraba en la prisión de Fiore. Le entristecía eso, pero nunca dejaba que le afectara a su vida.

Realmente ella no sabía porque al pensar en Gerard le llegaba tal melancolía y felicidad a la vez, él era importante; si. Pero se preguntaba a si misma si Gerard pensara en ella como ella piensa en él.

_Erza aun seguía sentada con los ojos cerrados descansado. Un sonido desconocido hizo que se levantara y fuera a dar un vistazo. Estaba rodeada de árboles, eso es lo que distinguía en la oscuridad. Pero, de un momento a otro se escucharon unas pisadas dirigiéndose a ella, no hizo ningún movimiento Erza, simplemente quería saber quien era._

— _Erza —Se paralizo en ese momento la Scarlet. Conocía esa voz, era de Gerard, tenía muchas preguntas en su mente ¿Cómo salió de la prisión? ¿Por qué está aquí?- No quiero hacerte daño. —Dijo saliendo de esa completa oscuridad._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto con un semblante serio. Lo sabía, Erza lo sabía, hablar con Gerard la lastimaba, se sentía indefensa, tenía la armadura ¿Por qué sentirse así?_

_Gerard sonrío burlonamente.- Vamos ¿esa es una bienvenida después de mucho tiempo? —Trataba de acercarse, pero también tenía cautela, Erza podía atacarle._

— _No tengo intención de ser amable contigo —Contesto. Aun seria._

— _Se que… no soy la mejor persona Erza, pero, perdón por lastimarte como lo hice. —Erza quedo sorprendida, en ese momento pensó que lo que decía era un plan para dañarle, como lo había echo en la Torre del Paraíso. _

_Erza no había dicho nada, al igual que el Fernandes, tal vez, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o decir._

— _Déjame estar contigo, solo está noche, aquí con la gran Erza Scarlet —Dicho esto, Gerard se acercó más a Erza, sin impórtale que ella pudiera atacarle o negarle, en ese momento no le importo nada._

— _Gerard —Dijo Erza sin aun entender el comportamiento de él. El joven de cabellos azules se acerco completamente a Erza, ella no le negó nada, simplemente está inmóvil. _

— _Te has puesto muy hermosa —Dijo Gerard y le tomo la barbilla a la escarlata para levantarle la mirada. Erza maldecía por haberse ruborizado un poco. Con esa cercanía que tenían ambos, Erza no evito recordar cuando eran pequeños, y como era Gerard en la Torre del Paraíso, era alguien que no respetaba mucho el espació personal. _

_Erza sonrío un poco. No iba a desperdiciar está noche dudando, ella confiaría a ciegas está noche en él._

_Se quitó la armadura, y se puso una camisa blanca sin mangas y la falda azul que siempre portaba. Gerard la abrazó inesperadamente, sorprendiéndola. Él tampoco iba a desperdiciar está noche. _

_Gerard la tenía realmente atrapada en sus brazos, apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de la Scarlet, ella, por su parte, aun no comprendía el abrazó, pero se sentía bien, a gusto, una parte de ella quería dejar aquella faceta sería y corresponderle el abrazó, pero sabía, que si lo hacía soltaría todos sus sentimientos y se echaría a llorar en sus brazos. _

— _Daría todo por estar siempre así contigo Erza. —Al decir esto, Gerard se separo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba feliz._

_Aquello le llegó a Erza, trató de sonreír, pero lo único que consiguió fue una sonrisa torcida. Ahora fue ella quien lo abrazó y se echo a llorar. Adiós a la cordura, fue lo que pensó Erza. _

_Gerard no decía nada, él comprendía sus lagrimas, era por su culpa y no dejaba de maldecirse una y otra vez por tener que ser el dueño de la tristeza y odio de ella._

_Erza se separo de Gerard, él, al ver que tenía la cara húmeda de lagrimas, se las limpió con su dedo índice. Puso cada una de sus manos en las mejillas de Erza, se acercó lentamente a su rostro cerrando los ojos y… sello aquella noche con un beso. _

_En ese beso, ambos se transmitieron todas su emociones que tenía el uno por el otro, así como tristeza, felicidad, y si, también amor. Duro poco, pero, en aquel poco tiempo ambos se amaron. _

_Se disponían a abrir los ojos para ver, pero…_

Solo fue un sueño.

Gerard se había quedado dormido, al recordar el sueño, sonrío tiernamente, con una mezcla de tristeza, felicidad y de esperanza, tal vez, algún día él se encuentre con Erza.

Erza, por su parte, abrió los ojos y no puedo evitar tener un pequeño rubor, al recordar el sueño y a ver soñado con él.

Pero entre esas emociones, miraron cada uno al cielo para encontrarse con la luna, y no evitaron sentirse nuevamente solos.

* * *

><p>Espero que les allá gustado, como dije, es mi primer FF de Fairy Tail. Si les gusto dejen un Review, y si no ok xD!<p>

Gracias por leer y cuidense :)


End file.
